


Goodbye, Steve

by vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two words mean a lot to Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Season 1

Two words. It was just two words. They hurt. They wrenched her heart out and twisted it and left it aching in the gaping wound in her chest.

They also covered it. They closed the wound. They let her heart beat again.

Two words didn’t seem like they should be so important. Peggy knew important. She knew world-threatening important.

But it was these two words that she needed to say. Just two simple words.

There was pain. There was the ache caused by the memory. There was also relief. There was forgiveness.

Just two words, and Peggy set herself free.


End file.
